


The complications of keeping secrets.

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Or Is It?, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always difficult when one falls harder than the other.<br/>It's always difficult to bite your tongue and stop yourself from saying the words you want to say.<br/>He should count his blessings, he had so many, but still...he couldn't help but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The complications of keeping secrets.

It's always difficult when one falls harder than the other.  
It's always difficult to bite your tongue and stop yourself from saying the words you want to say.  
He should count his blessings, he had so many, but still...he couldn't help but...

A loud moan from Clint snapped Phil back to reality. It wasn't often he got to have moments like this with the Archer. Wasn't often he found himself flat on his back, clinging to his lover's hips as the one and only Clint Barton, bounced up and down on his cock.  
He was happy, mostly. There were little things...that maybe weren't so little.

Phil Coulson had fallen in love.  
Head over heels, on cloud 9 and not coming down, in love.  
He wanted a future with the man on top of him, he wanted to marry him, but Clint...Clint wasn't like that.

"Clint!"  
His name was ripped from his lips like a prayer, fingertips digging into his hips, back arching causing his cock to get impossibly deeper inside the tight ass. Clint moaned and Phil groaned; they fit together so perfectly that the Agent was almost certain that they had been made solely for each other.

"That good, baby?"

Clint looked at him with those gorgeous eyes and the words were right on the tip of Phil's tongue,  
"I love..." he lost his nerve, "...it, do it again, just like that."

Phil knew he could never be Clint's 'one.'  
He took comfort in that he was at least getting him now. He focused on the fact that Clint was humouring him, but he knew that with each passing day it was getting closer to the day the younger ended this. Why would someone like Clint Barton stay with him?  
Phil was getting old, he did ~~most~~.. ~~some~~..more things by the book than Clint would like. Men and woman worthy of super model status threw themselves as Clint's feet even without the knowledge that he was Hawkeye...and although it hurt Phil to think it, he was just a convenience.

Clint Barton was perfect. Muscles in the right places, eyes you could get lost in and a dazzling smile.  
What was Phil? He was his handler, he was an agent, that was all and it would never be enough to get Clint's love. Never.

Phil reached for the cock that he knew almost as well as his own, wrapping his fingers around it, the moan from the other like music to his ears as he started to work him over.

He remembered the first time Clint had slowly let his gear fall to the floor, slowly followed by his clothes. Phil had been told to sit in a chair and warned that if he moved, he would stop the strip tease and leave. The older man had been too terrified to so much as breathe in fear the other man would count it as moving.  
The Archer wasn't just long, he was thick and Phil's eyes had widened at the sight causing the Archer to chuckle.   
"Like what you see?"  
And all Phil could do was nod because words had forsaken him.  
Despite the fact it wasn't in a perfect setting, Phil had ended up bent over the shitty little table in the meet up point, hands tied with his own tie. It had been an amazing as first time between the two everything Phil had ever imagined and more....

Clint moved faster, a fine sheen of sweat starting to cover his body now, "Phil, I" He moaned loudly putting his hands flat on his chest, "I'm close..."

Phil added a small twist, moving his hand quicker, thrusting up harder and moaning louder and staring up at the face he loved so much, "Come for me Clint."

And who was Clint to deny such a request, when it whispered so beautifully?

Later, when their limbs were tangled and Clint was sleeping, Phil would run his fingers down the innocent looking face. He'd take a deep breath, pausing before he dared to say the words out loud in a whisper. It made his voice shake, but he still said them, when it was safe, when he'd be saved the pain of Clint just smiling and not saying them back.  
"I love you Clint Barton, I always have, I always will."


End file.
